


Bart Allen and the girl who claim to be from the future

by Amandapanda3024



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bart Allen is in this, F/M, There is a bit of Snowbarry, There is a little anti WestAllen but not much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Two kids claim to be from the future. PS I think Iris is going through a lot of stress and is going through Bridezilla this season so she may seem annoying in the writing but  Iris is a good character and I'm pretty sure after the wedding she won't be so stressed and I promise next chapter she won't be so mad.and there is a bit of snowbarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't call me racist because Iris seems portrayed to be annoying,I sware she isn't,next chapter she won't be so Bridezilla.

I don’t own anything including pictures

It was a normal day for Iris and barry. They woke up on a saturday to the sunshine on them. Barry looked at Iris and smiled,he thought about what Caitlin would look like when she woke up, ‘No I have to stop thinking of her’ he thought as Iris stirred awake. Iris smiled at him  
“Morning babe ready for another day of wedding planning” Iris said tiredly,barry smiled back and nodded.  
Barry felt like something big was going to happen,he got that feeling the day when he became The Flash,when he met harry,when caitlin became killer frost,and when killer frost kissed him and now it came back. If he told Iris she would freak out and she already had enough stress with the wedding,lately she has been wanting him to be perfect and to do everything she wants,he knows it’s because of the bridezilla theory,he loved her and he knew that they would fight when they got married like every couple does once and awhile.  
They were at a bakery looking for a cake,Iris was taste testing one and barry laughed when she gave a sour look from cakes sweetness. Barry’s phone went off,he looked and it was Cisco texting that there was an emergency.  
“Babe Cisco texted that there is emergency,I got to go” Barry said apologetically,Iris gave him a mad look  
“Barry you promised that you would help with the cake” Iris said crossing her arms in anger,Barry was about to speak to her but decided to go see what Cisco wanted,he shook his head and sped off.  
When barry got there he saw joe looking shocked and cisco looking stressed walking back and forth. Barry hasn’t seen him that stressed since the portals were opening everywhere thanks to zoom.  
“Hey Cisco what’s wrong” Barry said worried about his friend,just as he said that Caitlin and Julian came in.  
“Cisco what’s wrong and why am I here” Julien said next to caitlin. Caitlin saw papers everywhere and some ice on the floor,it looked like barry and caitlin decided to wreck the place,caitlin was scared that killer frost took over and did this without anyone looking.  
“And why is this place a mess” Caitlin asked concern,cisco angrily turned and pointed to the camera in the meta jail.  
“You aren’t going to believe this” joe said looking like he was confused  
“Oh I don’t know because two kids from the future came and wrecked the place “ cisco said with anger and frustration. Barry,Caitlin,and Julian gave a ‘what are you talking about look’ they went to the camera’s to see two 18 year old in the meta jail just sitting talking and smiling like they were on a picnic.  
The two 18 year olds were laughing,there was a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing a speedster suit that had white in the middle and red on the sides,he had curly dark brown hair with a crazy amount of freckles,he looked familiar(acted by Cameron Boyce). The girl was a beautiful dirty blonde,she had a crop top and short jeans,she had beautiful blue eye’s and when she smiled barry and julian instantly knew that was caitlin’s smile and cute small eye’s not eye color but eye shape(acted by Sabrina Carpenter).  
The Flash team didn’t stop looking at the camera for a few minutes. The dark haired boy helped the girl,he kissed her cheek and then sped around her as she laughed.The girl smiled and shot ice on the floor,the boy fell and landed on his back smiling and laughing.  
The Flash team were in shock seeing the two teens using their powers. Caitlin pointed to the teens and turned to cisco  
“Who are these two” she asked confused,cisco was about to answer when Iris walked in  
“Ok why did you text me cisco,I was looking for a wedding cake” Iris said with anger and annoyance,everyone rolled their eyes, ‘Bridezilla’ they all thought. Cisco finally broke  
“Ok is there anyone going to stop me from answering….no ok good, me and joe were here going through something when a portal opened and those two teens you see there*points to the camera of the meta jail* crashed into the lab through a weird machine that they shrunk which freaking destroyed the lab” cisco said in anger.  
They froze. ‘This can’t be true’ they all thought. Caitlin walked to the meta jail but didn’t open the door to let them out,she just stood there. The two teens saw her,they looked at her in awe  
“Wow she looks young, hey you do look like her babe” the boy said with a familiar smile, the girl raised an eyebrow and a annoyed look on her face.  
“Of course she is young Bart,your grandpa is young here too” the girl said,Caitlin swore she saw them both before. Back at the lab the team was looking at the camera watching to see what will happen.  
“Who are you” Caitlin asked,the boy smiled,the girl looked bashfully at the floor bashfully. The boy was looked up in confidence and spoke  
“My name is the Bart Allen and I am Impulse and the grandson of Barry Allen,The Flash and I am the fastest boy alive” he said with confidence, he looked at the pretty girl next to him and nudged her to speak,she looked up at Cailtin.  
“Hi I’m Roxanne Albert and I’m your granddaughter”.


	2. DATING?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Iris ends with Barry and Caitlin end with Julian

I don’t own anything 

Caitlin walked to The Flash team, they all looked at her looking for an explanation of who the two kids were.  
“ Who were they,” Iris asked  
“They..well the boy said his name is Bart and he is Barry Allen and Iris Allen’s future grandson and the girl said she her name is Roxanne and...is me and Julian’s future granddaughter” 

A half an hour later  
“Well their blood matches up,” Cisco says while holding papers. Team Flash go to open the jail to find the boy and girl holding each other and laughing and giggling, Bart kissed Roxanne’s cheek, she blushes and playfully hits Bart’s arm.  
“Does anyone else feel like they are in high school again and having to accidentally see two kids kissing ” Cisco said cringing a little. Caitlin rolled her eyes and opened the jail   
“Come on you two, your blood matches up” Bart speeds out in front of Barry right in front of him. Barry steps back a few steps.  
“Wow gramps you look young” Roxanne walks up behind Bart and put her hand on his shoulder  
“Bart I told you that they are young this year” Barry looked at Roxanne and could completely saw the resemblance between Roxanne and Caitlin. Her wavy hair was just as wavy as Caitlin's and her small button nose and she had her smile and had Caitlin's small eyes.She was as beautiful as Caitlin ‘No don’t think that you love Iris as the love of your life, you love Caitlin as a friend...a very beautiful and kind and smart, No stop that Barry”Barry thought.   
Iris and Caitlin could see that Bart and Roxanne were more than just friends  
“Are...Are you two dating” Iris asked, they both were looking at Iris with a straight face  
“Well duh, heck my aunt tried to get Roxanne’s dad to date her but he didn’t really want to date her,” Bart said   
“HAH Harry owes me ten bucks,” Cisco said with a huge smile on his face.Everyone looked at him confused  
“Look I made a bet with Harry that Barry and Caitlin would date or at least two people who are related to them would date,” Cisco said casually, Julian and Iris’s eyes were wide with a confused look on their face’s  
“Why would you think that Barry and Caitlin would date,” Iris said confused, Cisco looked at Iris with a ‘are you serious’ look  
“Well I mean Barry and Caitlin have like a lot of sexual tension and they do look cute together” Cisco said,Caitlin and Barry realized that they have had a few too many moments together but they didn’t hold any feelings for each other,Barry loved Iris more then anything but it would be hard decision if he had to choose Iris or Caitlin to live if a villain made him choose.   
Caitlin would admit that Barry is a very good looking man but she loved Julian more than Barry. Now Caitlin did have a crush on him when she first met him but when Ronnie came back her crush on him just went away.  
“Where will Bart and Roxanne live until they return home and they have to sleep in separate houses because we don’t want their future grandkid coming here, ” Julian asked, They thought for a moment until Iris was the first to speak  
“Well I guess Bart could live with us and maybe Roxanne could live with Julian and Caitlin”(ps Caitlin and Julian live together in this universe) They all nodded seeing no problem with it.  
An hour later  
Bart was forced to wear civilian clothes since he only brought his speed suit. Bart wore a red t-shirt and long jeans with red converse. He sped out with his new outfit and put his arm around Roxanne  
“Do I look good babe?” He asked his girlfriend, Roxanne smirked and put her hand on his shoulder and froze it a little  
“Hey stop doing that” Bart whined with a fake frown  
“I will when you learn what personally is”  
“Babe dating doesn’t include personal space”   
“Ok you two stop it’s kinda weirding me out,” Joe said, Bart speed walked next his great-grandfather  
“How come great gramps” Joe got in his car and looked at Bart expectedly basically saying get in the car. Bart walked to his girlfriend and kissed her cheek.  
“Bart please get in, Iris and Barry are choosing cards for the wedding so I have to drive you to their place,” Joe said kindly  
“Gotta go, babe, I’ll see you in a few, stay fire” (that’s like saying those shoes are lit, its what people say in the future) Bart gets in the car to see Roxanne leave in her grandpa’s car and drive off. Joe started driving and Bart was getting bored already, he can’t stand staying still  
“So GG, can I call you GG, it means great gramps”   
“Sure”  
“Why is it weird to see Roxanne and me together”  
“Bart, people normally don’t like seeing couples googling over each other”  
“Why do I feel that’s not all of it”  
“...Fine,It’s just weird because you have a lot of similarities of Barry and Roxanne looks so much like Caitlin,I never saw Barry and Caitlin together,Barry is so happy with Iris,it’s weird seeing you just as happy with Roxanne it’s like Barry dating Caitlin and being just as happy, I love both of them like my own kids but it is weird that Cisco was right”  
“My dad and grandma thinks it’s weird and doesn’t really like us being together, I don’t know why but they just aren’t really happy and keeps trying to get me and girl who is related to like some Ralph Dibny but my aunt loves us being together,she flirts with Roxanne’s dad once and awhile but other then that she is fire. Roxanne’s dad supports us and so does her mom, she is ok with it, you know harry wells granddaughter”  
Ps Bart and Roxanne are from another Earth where harry wells married someone else and had a son who had a daughter and I love Jesse and think she is awesome and symbolizes women awesomely but this story wouldn’t work out if Roxanne was related to a speedster.  
The whole car ride was silent until they got to Barry and Iris’s house. (Wells tree on Bart’s earth, Harry+made up woman=Asher+other made up woman=Delilah Wells + Jake Julian=Roxanne, sorry its so confusing and the age might not match up because I suck at math I mean I’m horrible so..harry is younger on that earth or older, I don’t know whatever works)   
Bart entered the house and looked around, Joe was about to leave trusting the 18-year-old young adult when Barry and Iris came in.  
“Thanks, dad, I’m sorry I have been so different lately I just have been stressed”  
“Hey it’s fine and calls me if you need anything, This old man needs sleep” They laugh as he leaves.  
“This house is bitchin” ( XD yes I did the quote because I believe Bart is going to say it) Bart says looking around still. Barry and Iris froze   
“What did you say?” Iris asked still shocked   
“Oh sorry grandma I forgot that you don’t like me cussing”

Back with Roxanne  
“ Wow, how do Barry and Iris pay for their house when Barry is a detective and Iris is a waitress/newspaper writer when you two, the doctor and investigator Bareilly have an apartment,” Roxanne asks her grandparents.  
“Don’t ask?” Albert said  
Roxanne wanted to find out more about Iris.She loved Iris as a child, she was her role model, her grandmother told her how much she and Iris helped each other. Iris definitely doesn’t put a hero suit on but she could help the team emotionally.   
Old Iris in Roxanne’s earth hated her, she never knew why she just did. She even tried getting Bart to date other women and one time tried to make her think Bart was cheating on her by saying that she saw Bart making out with another girl but found out he wasn’t by Bart kindly convincing Iris to admit that she lied.  
Bart’s family wasn’t a fan of her only Barry and Dawn were happy about Bart and her being together. Barry would always be kind to her as if she was his granddaughter. He would call her Caitlin on accident a lot and would sweetly smile at her.   
Dawn would squeal with excitement whenever she saw them together and would hug both of them. She would normally flirt with Roxanne’s dad and he would push her away. Roxanne’s mom is ok with them being together. She acted like she didn’t care about Bart but they both could tell she cared about him and was fine with them being together but she was protective over Roxanne.  
This Iris seemed nice, she wasn't glaring at her but looked curious and sweet. What made Iris hate her?

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudos and if you comment think before you type,I'm a sensitive 16 year old girl that has Depression and Anxiety


End file.
